Childbride
by sparrow00666
Summary: Post Battle of Five Armies. Thorin has survived the BoFA and has reclaimed the Lonely Mountain. In exchange for Dain's support during the BoFA, Thorin has agreed to an arranged marriage between himself and Dain's daughter, who is many years younger than Thorin.
1. Chapter 1

_**Oh, yes, I have started another romance story involving Thorin, because I am honest to goodness in love with the character. This idea has stuck in my mind for the last month or so, and since I've hit a bit of a roadblock on my other story (I will return to it! Promise!), I figured I'd see what might come of this idea. So here's the first little bit. If you like it, please let me know and I shall continue :)**_

* * *

It was the letter, the one bearing the Ironfoot crest upon the front, which reignited his temper.

"I have agreed to Dain's proposition, but, Balin, it does not mean that I am comfortable with the arrangement." Thorin braced his arms on either side of the table, his head bowed. His eyes took yet another pass at what was written upon the parchment. He turned to regard his friend and advisor.

"I understand your reservations, laddie, but this was what was agreed upon. You accepted Dain as your ally and welcomed his support. You have reclaimed the mountain. Dain knew it would not have been possible without him. This is the cost, for lack of a more fitting word," replied Balin.

"It was a sly tactic. Using his daughter to embed himself, permanently, into Erebor."

Balin gave Thorin a strange smile. "Sly, but still effective."

A grumble bubbled up from his throat as Thorin returned his gaze to the table before him. "How old is she, exactly?" he inquired.

A deep sigh escaped Balin. "Eighty-five."

Thorin tightened his grip upon the edge of the table, struggling to maintain his calm. "Mahal, she is barely of age. I am over one hundred years her senior. What does Dain expect me do with someone so young. It is madness." He brought his hand to his face and rubbed at his temples.

"I believe he will expect you to care for her, to treat her well. Young she may be, but youth is not without its assets." Balin paused, his expression softening, before continuing. "I know of your yearning for fatherhood. She will most certainly allow you to attain it."

"That time has long since passed," Thorin spoke between clenched teeth. "She is a child. How am I to be expected to bed a child?"

Balin's expression became stern. "Erebor could do far worse in a Queen, as could you. Despite your objections, and they are just, Thorin, it is as good a match as could be arranged. Dain's political agenda aside, he would not give his daughter to anyone. You are a good man, Thorin. I have no doubt you will treat her with tenderness and care."

"I have no need for her." Thorin's words and speech were saturated with frustration and anger. "I do not have the time, nor the patience, to be guardian of some _Dwarfling _female. My focus is on rebuilding Erebor. I will do this if I must, but I will not allow it to get in the way of what I have longed for for so many years."

"There is no way out of it?" he questioned wearily, despite already knowing the answer.

Balin shook his head."Unless you desire constant conflict and war with the Iron Hills, I believe not. We need to maintain peace with Dain. With his daughter here, his support will be offered unquestioningly."

Thorin made no audible reply, but Balin could clearly see the tension within his shoulders. He approached him and laid his hand upon Thorin's shoulder. "Their party will arrive within the week. Do not take your displeasure out on the girl. It is not her doing. It will not be so bad. You'll see."


	2. Chapter 2 - introductions

**_Thanks for the kind and lovely comments, guys! It's cool you seem as excited about the possibilities of this story as I am! I will do my best not to disappoint. :)_**

* * *

Five days had passed since Balin and Thorin's conversation when word was sent that Dain and his company had been sighted just outside the borders of Dale. He took a moment to prepare and collect himself before he went to greet his visitors.

Thorin found Dain's party awaiting his arrival just outside the main gates of Erebor. Amongst the throng, Thorin spotted Balin, in quiet conversation with Dain. A small smile appeared on Dain's face when he noticed Thorin."Hello, old friend." Dain approached Thorin and, in greeting, slapped his hand upon his back. Thorin nodded in response. "Dain," he said simply.

"I trust the journey went well?" inquired Thorin. "Aye, as smoothly as expected," Dain nodded as he replied. He shifted his attention to those behind him. "Come," Thorin heard Dain say softly, motioning with his hand. A figure stepped from the small group that accompanied Dain to stand beside him.

"Thorin, you remember my daughter, Dessa." She pulled the hood of her traveling cloak from her head to meet Thorin's eyes. His eyes surveyed her. It had been at least three years since Thorin has last seen her, and it had been only fleetingly. His mind sprung back to the time when he had traveled to the Iron Hills to meet with Dain. His goal, at that time, was to gain Dain's backing of his quest to reclaim Erebor. Dain had been skeptical of his proposed quest, and Thorin had left frustrated and quite angry. He did recall, within Dain's halls, the presence of a young girl who had been introduced to him as Dain's daughter, but Thorin remembered little else, his mind, at the time, focused elsewhere.

From what he remembered of her though, she remained unchanged. Oh, so young she was, too young, Thorin thought, but certainly not unpleasant to his eyes. She was small, much smaller than him; he would have been surprised if the top of her head cleared his shoulders. Her lineage was evident in her build, for as a Dwarf should be she was stocky and solid, he noticed approvingly. Her hair, a pleasant shade of brown, was simply braided and positioned upon her shoulder, spilling down her front and ending just above her waist. Her lips formed into a small smile, but within her eyes, a soft shade of blue, Thorin detected uncertainty and a hint of fear. These he understood, but they worried him nonetheless. It was in this moment Thorin thought of the possibility that she might be as put off by their betrothal as he, possibly even more so. He found himself wondering what Dain had told his daughter of him and the arrangement.

"My lady," he said. "Much time has passed since last we met." Thorin took her hand in his. It trembled ever so slightly within his grasp. She watched him as he lifted her hand to lips. Her expression did not change as his lips make contact with her skin. He was surprised at the coolness of her skin and how soothing it felt against his lips. He lowered her hand before releasing it, and it dropped to her side. Her head tilted slightly, her eyes narrowing, curiosity mingling with the fear he still saw there.

"My King," she replied softly, bowing slightly as she did so. He nodded, a small smile played across his lips, hopeful it might help soothe some of the worry and fear within her. "Thorin, please. There is no need for such formalities." "As you wish," she replied softly, nodding.

Thorin's attention shifted to Dain when he heard him speak. "It would please me greatly to see Erebor. I am most anxious to see it returned to its past glory." _As am I_, thought Thorin. "There is still much to accomplish," he replied. "I am certain with a bit of time and effort we will indeed succeed in the restroration of Erebor." The group began walking, Thorin in the lead. He turned his head slightly to find Dessa trailing slightly behind him. He slowed his steps and held his arm out to her. She did not hesitate to secure her hand to his arm and easily fell into step beside him.


End file.
